Wannabe
by EmilyJade91
Summary: Hilary has been driven to the edge. What will she do? Suicide Themes


-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

A/n: Just something, I came up with…

Wannabe

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal Pov:

Hilary stared at the open textbook in front of her.

"Hilary!" Hilary looked up. The teacher frowned at her. "It's you turn to read."

"Oh…I'm sorry." She said in a tiny voice. Hannah and Sally laughed quietly so the teacher couldn't hear them. But Hilary could hear them. She heard every laugh and every word they said about and to her. Soon the final bell rang and Hilary could escape to her haven. Away from Hannah and Sally. Away from the torment.

"…Earth to Hilary…" Tyson said, waving a hand in front of Hilary's face. Hilary blinked.

"Oh, Tyson." She said, glumly. Tyson's wide grin fell.

"What's wrong?" Hilary jerked her body back away from him.

"Nothing. I'm just… tired." _'Tired of this world…' _She thought. The other members of the Bladebreakers strode up.

"Are you coming over?" Kenny asked.

"Yes!" Everyone repiled, except Kai, who simply nodded and Hilary did not reply.

"I'm going home." She brushed past the group.

"Hil!" Max called out after her. But Hilary strode on. Ignoring them. Kai gazed after her. He noticed a notebook just on the floor near Rei.

"Whatcha got their Kai? Your looooove diary?" Tyson asked, earning himself a wack across the back of the head.

"She dropped it." He opened it. The first page was lined with writing in black ink.

_Today it got worse. _

_Hannah rammed me into a couple of lockers this morning. That earned a gash across my stomach. And Sally pretended to drop her drink on me in the cafeteria when I was standing in line. I do not know what I deserved to get this treatment. Is it because I know the Bladebreakers? Because I hang out with them? _

_What a pathetic excuse. But I cannot do anything about it. Everyone will believe Hannah, Sally, Torah and Kelly over me any day. Because, their better than me. Prettier than me. I am nothing compared to them. I do not deserve the Bladebreakers as friends. They should not know me. I am not good enough. One day, they will see the real me._

Kai closed the notebook.

"Hilary's… been bullied by Hannah and Sally and the others?" Max asked.

"She never said anything…" Rei said, frowning.

"Because she didn't want to cause a problem." Kenny said, frowning as well.

"We need to go and see her!" Max said, rushing down the hall.

"Max!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary leaned against the bathroom sink. The bottle was clenched in her left hand. _'They will see the real me… Today…' _She popped open the lid. As she pulled her head back and swallowed the entire bottle of pills in one go, the lid fell to the ground. She suddenly felt ill. Vomit-ill. "No! I won't!" She yelled as her vision went blurry. She sumpled against the counter top, falling to the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson rang the doorbell again. "She's not answering!" He said in frustration.

"How are we going to get in?" Kenny asked, looking up at the second story. Kai kicked the door down. "Kai!" The Bladebreakers rushed in.

"Max, Kenny, check down here. Rei check her room. Tyson follow me." Kai ordered. Rei, Tyson and Kai thumped their way up the stairs. Tyson check the hall closet and Hilary's parent's room. Kai opened a door. "Tyson!" Tyson rushed into the room. Hilary lay unconscious on the tiled floor.

"Is she breathing?"

"No. Call an ambulance!" Tyson reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell.

"My friend! She's not breathing! I don't know!" Tyson looked at the floor. "Pills! She took pills… I don't know how many! Huh…? Address… 167 Hill Crest Lane!" Tyson kneeled next to Kai, who was doing mouth to mouth. Hilary began coughing as sirens could be heard. "Thank god!" Tyson exclaimed, as Kai brushed Hilary's hair out of her face.

"Why…?" He asked. Hilary's eye welled up.

"I… just… wanted… to be noticed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I came up with that. I hope you like. Review!

Ms. Hiwatari


End file.
